That Bloody Love
by leaves at autumn
Summary: Dumbledore used to say love is the most important thing. well I, Peter Pettigrew, agree. A one shot from Peter's point of view, about why love is not always a good thing. read it, It's better then the summery.


****

Just a little Idea I had. I am making this up from boredom- so don't sew me if it's not good. but do livea review- make it as horrible as you want. R&R!

That bloody love

Dumbledore used to say love is the most important thing.

He said the dark lord did not understand love.

And then he died.

And unlike most people think, I understand love and grief as much as James and Lily.

I, Peter Pettigrew, did everything I did for love.

And nothing and no one can say different.

Vanessa Jorks. I loved her more then anything in the world. Loved her as if I never loved any one in my life- not even my friends. She was powerful, straight forward, and sticks to what she believed in.

If only she wasn't a Slytherin. Then everything would have been different.

My love to her blinded me, I'll admit that. We shared long kisses in closets around the schools from 5th year 'till the last. Secret kisses, so not my friends nor hers will know about it.

In our long talks at midnights near the lake, she told me about her life. I told her about mine. But the thing that always seemed to come up, was her being a death eater.

She wanted me to become one, too. She said I was worth more then what my friends made of me. She said that with out their Gryffindor influence on me, I'll become a great wizard. A great powerful wizard. She said that we'll help the dark lord together, and when we win the war- we will get married and have a family.

At the beginning I refused whole heartedly. My friends cared about me. I knew that. But as she kept pushing- I kept wondering. Who was I, tiny, puny, untalented Peter Pettigrew in the eyes of the three geniuses of the school? What did they really think of me, in secret? Was I worth more then occasional entertainment? And as the weeks past, I started to fall apart from the marauders. And my refusal got weaker and weaker as they forget about me, mixed up with their our love life and the war. And finally, I gave in. I told her yes. I got my mark from the dark lord, and was officially a death eater.

For three short yeas, everything was great. My tasks were to betray my friends, but I have already convinced my self that they were only using me. As we got out of Hogwarts and no longer saw each other regularly, it got easier. The dark lord was pleased with my work, and Vanessa and I were having fun almost every night.

Then, came Harry Potter.

I was happy for my James, don't get me wrong. He still thought I was on his side, and I did not think showing I am happy for him was betraying my girlfriend and master. But then… when Snape heard the prophecy….

I tried to talk my lord out of it. I told him the Neville child would be more likely to defeat him, with two pureblooded parents. However, you cannot refuse the dark lord and live. It is just impossible.

Therefore, after a long talk with Vanessa, I did it. I talked Sirius into getting me the secret keeper job, and told the dark lord were my former friend was hiding his family.

And the next thing I know, they are dead, and Sirius is holding me by the collar, threatening to kill me.

So I faked my death. I run through the sewer system to the home I shared with Vanessa. I wanted to tell her I did it. I told on my friend, and now he, his wife and their son were dead.

But all I found was her body.

They killed her. The Aurors. They came and they killed her, after realizing she was a death eater. And I had nothing. Nothing left to live for, not even my friends.

So there. Dumbledore was right. The world does revolve around love.

And that bloody love destroys lives everyday.

**_This story has a lot to do with my other stories, First year at hogwarts lily and james and all the sequeals that I'm going to write. Vanessa Jorks is a character in them, and she's the reason why- well you'll know if you read the story, won't you? so go ahead! and live as many reviews as you like!_**


End file.
